


Caught Up in a Dream

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Peter should have known. If something seems too good to be true, it probably is.





	Caught Up in a Dream

“Mr. Stark, oh –” Peter gasped as Tony’s weight settled on him, the older man sitting astride his legs, pressing him into the mattress. Tony grinned, leaning down over him, hands resting on either side of Peter’s head.

“Yes, Mr. Parker?” he purred, staring intently at Peter, loving the way the boy flushed under his gaze.

Peter averted his eyes, feeling every bit as exposed as he actually was. While Tony was still fully dressed, red tie tucked into his buttoned-up vest, white shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, Peter was down to only his briefs. The fabric of Tony’s pants rubbed against his legs, prickling the fine hairs that covered his thighs.

He loved, and hated, that Tony looked so calm, so put together. While he was a whimpering puddle of need, Tony looked like he could walk right into a board meeting, not a hair out of place. His mind drifted, picturing Tony in his place, naked and disheveled on the bed beneath him.

“Hello? Am I boring you?” Tony chuckled. Shifting his weight, Tony rubbed himself briefly against Peter’s cock, feeling the boy stiffen at the direct contact he’d been dying for. Tony leaned down further until his lips brushed Peter’s ear, making him shiver as his warm breath sent goosebumps racing down Peter’s arms.

“N-no” he stuttered as Tony’s mouth covered his own. He groaned at the feeling of Tony’s beard scratching against the sensitive skin of his face. Opening his mouth for Tony’s tongue, he let him take control of the kiss. Peter’s arms wrapped tightly around the older man’s neck, pulling Tony down until he laid stretched out over him. Peter’s hips shifted as Tony pressed against him, and he bucked frantically, unable to control himself.

Tony indulged him for a minute, rocking himself into Peter’s thrusts, loving the way Peter clutched at him desperately. But as Peter’s breathing grew heavier, his rhythm faltering, Tony pulled back. “Not so fast” he clucked in mock disapproval.

Peter just stared up at him, pupils dilated as he struggled to focus on Tony’s face.

 “Please” Peter whimpered, moving restlessly at the loss of contact.

“Please what?” Tony murmured, running his hands down Peter’s sides. He could feel the rough callouses brush over his skin and bit back a cry as Tony’s thumbs grazed his nipples. Peter clawed at the sheets as Tony replaced his hands with his mouth, tongue swirling around one nipple before moving to the other, tasting the salty sheen of sweat that covered Peter’s chest.

“Please” Peter repeated, nearly speechless. He didn’t think his brain could even form the words he needed at the moment.

Tony hummed his dissatisfaction as he continued down Peter’s chest, kissing and licking the smooth skin, stopping to flick his tongue into Peter’s belly button. He made it all the way to the waistband of Peter’s briefs before pausing, giving Peter a pointed look.

“You, more –” Peter pleaded.

Tony raised an eyebrow and flashed him a grin. “Still not terribly specific, but I’ll let it slide for now.” His tongue traced the outline of Peter’s erection through the cotton, already damp with precum. His back bowed off the bed as Tony continued to wet the fabric with his tongue, sucking gently as he held Peter still.

Screwing his eyes shut tightly, Peter tried to hold back. He didn’t want to come already, but Tony’s mouth was the greatest thing he’d ever felt. And that was with his underwear still on. Just the thought of what might come next was almost enough to end him right then and there.

Sensing his desperation, Tony backed off, placing chaste kisses on his stomach until Peter relaxed a bit, backing off the edge.

Hooking his thumbs in Peter’s waistband, Tony peeled the briefs down, smirking as Peter’s cock bobbed up leaving a shimmering trail on his abdomen.

“You look positively delicious” Tony said, looking up at Peter’s face and watching him turn an even deeper shade of red. “I bet you’ll taste even better.”

Before Peter’s brain could even register the words, Tony slipped the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip. Peter cried out, bucking up against the arm that Tony had barred across his hips.

Slowly Tony worked his way down, taking more of Peter into his mouth. He hummed softly, holding back a grin at Peter’s reaction as the vibrations ran through him.

“God” Peter gasped, his hands grabbing at Tony’s head.

“No” Tony cracked, pulling off him with a wet smack. “But an understandable mistake.” He lapped at Peter’s cock, loving that Peter couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  

“Tony” Peter sobbed, “I’m sorry, I can’t—” His head thrashed back and forth as he desperately held on to the last shred of control he had.

Tony just quirked an eyebrow before swallowing him completely, trying not to choke as Peter nearly shot off the bed. Wrapping his lips tightly around Peter’s length, his mouth slid over him noisily, moving steadily, ready to put the boy out of his misery.

“Yes, fuck” Peter panted, hips thrusting up to meet every downward stroke. “So – close, please.” His eyes squeezed shut tightly and his muscles tensed as he got closer. He could feel it building, coiling up inside of him. The feeling was so intense he was almost afraid to let go, to let the wave crash over him.

Tony slid a hand underneath him to cup Peter’s balls, squeezing softly, applying just the barest pressure and tugging gently. That was all it took to break him. Peter’s body jerked as his cock pulsed, filling Tony’s mouth. He could feel Tony’s tongue working around him as he swallowed every drop. He slowly let Peter slip from his lips as he sagged back on the bed, exhausted.

Sighing, Peter opened his eyes, blinking in confusion at the sudden darkness. Instead of the warm recessed lighting of Tony’s bedroom, the room was dark, with a dim light shining off to the side.

Disoriented, he glanced around, and realized he wasn’t on Tony’s bed. He wasn’t even lying down. Instead he was sitting, leaning back against, what felt like, a leather seat. And had been for a while, judging by the stiffness in his neck, the muscles tight. As he shifted his weight, trying to stretch out the kinks, he froze. Afraid to look down, he felt a cooling, sticky wetness at the front of his jeans.

His foggy brain suddenly cleared and everything made perfect, horrifying sense. How could he not have realized he’d been dreaming? He cursed under his breath, feeling his face aflame with embarrassment. It all came back to him and he knew exactly where he was, on Mr. Stark’s plane on the way to some training thing and – oh god.

“Please, please” he whispered under his breath, a prayer to whatever god might be listening. Slowly, not wanting to, but having to know, Peter turned to his left.

Across the aisle, facing his direction, sat Tony Stark himself, star of his hormone-fueled wet dream. Any hope Peter had of his situation going unnoticed flew right out the window as he saw the horrified look on Tony’s face that he was failing to cover up.

“Oh, uh, hey kid. You’re…awake” Tony stammered, sounding almost as uncomfortable as Peter felt. “I’m just gonna – go check in with the pilot. See how much longer. We should be almost there” he rambled on, setting aside the file he’d been reading. He stood up, moving towards the center aisle. “So if you wanna…take care of…anything before we land.” He eyes darted around the darkened cabin, looking everywhere but at Peter.

“S-sure, yeah, thanks” Peter mumbled, trying to discreetly cover himself as he waited for Tony to head towards the cockpit.

“Oh my god” he mumbled to himself, shuffling down the aisle towards the back. He glanced out the small windows and wondered if he could just make a break for the door. Throwing himself from the plane seemed like the only reasonable option.

Peter managed to clean himself up as best he could and by the time he made it back to his seat, where Tony sat, continuing to avoid eye contact, they were thankfully coming in for a landing. The pair sat in awkward silence, darting glances while the other wasn’t looking, wanting desperately to be anywhere else.

As soon as the plane landed and came to a stop, Peter jumped up, grabbed his bag and practically ran for the door. Flashing the stewardess a quick smile, he was nearly out of there when she chirped a friendly goodbye.

“Thank for flying with us, hope you’ll come again soon.”

Peter stumbled and felt the heat rush to his face once again. Mortified, he just nodded at her and ducked through the door as he heard Tony lose it behind him, bursting into laughter.

It was going to be one long weekend…

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed of myself. And I am. But I read some Tony/Peter stuff which I know is icky because of his age, but it was also really good and got me thinking. I don't think Tony would ever go for Peter, but what high school kid wouldn't have a crush on him? So, of course in my mind, this seemed like something that could totally happen to poor Peter. Sorry, man.


End file.
